microlite20fandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Spells
0-Level Arcane Spells: Cantrips Arcane Mark: Inscribes a permanent personal rune (visible or invisible). Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. for up to 1 min./level or until concentration ends. Ghost Sound: Figment sounds for 1 round/level. Light: Object shines like a torch for 10 min./level. Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. Lasts until concentration ends. Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks for 1 hour. Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks for 10 min./level. 1st-Level Arcane Spells Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly for 1 round/level or until landing. Floating Disk: Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. Lasts for 1 hour/level. Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus for 1 hour/level. Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber for 1 min./level. Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). 2nd-Level Arcane Spells Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction for 1 min./level. Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings for 10 min./level. 3rd-Level Arcane Spells Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. for 1 min./level. Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp which last for 1 hour. 4th-Level Arcane Spells Animate Dead: Creates level X2 HD of undead skeletons or zombies. Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round for 1 min./level. Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread for 1 round/level. Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form for 1 min./level. Stoneskin: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Lasts for 10 min./level or until discharged. 5th-Level Arcane Spells Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take STR damage. Lasts for 1 min./level. Contact Other Plane: Lets you ask one question of extraplanar entity. Lasts until concentration ends. Feeblemind: Subject’s MIND score drops to 1. Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall for 1 hour/level. Permanency: Makes certain spells permanent. Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. 6th-Level Arcane Spells Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. for 10 min./level. Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. Contingency: Sets trigger condition for another spell. Lasts for 1 day/level or until discharged. Disintegrate: Destroys one creature or object. Geas: Commands any creature, binding it to a specific task. Lasts for 1 day/level or until discharged. True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are for 1 min./level. 7th-Level Arcane Spells Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Plane Shift: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less for 1d4+1 minutes (permanent if creature has less than 50 hp). Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster for 10 min./level or until expended. 8th-Level Arcane Spells Clone: Duplicate awakens when original dies. Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round for 1 round/level. Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance for 1d4+1 rounds. Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less for 2d4 rounds. Trap the Soul: Imprisons subject within gem. 9th-Level Arcane Spells Astral Projection: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions for 1 min./level. Gate: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. Open for 1 round/level. Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Power Word Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Soul Bind: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection.